


Больной усталый я

by EmberNova



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: Саймон помнил, как видел андроидов до того, как стал девиантом - машины. Пластиковые соединения с набором кодов. Такие же, как он. Но после того, как он сломал защиту, он увидел насколько он небезупречен. И особенно его болезненно бледная кожа, когда он стоит рядом с их лидером во время выступлений.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 8





	Больной усталый я

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено артом отсюда: [ https://vk.com/zugg_art?w=wall-86710826_1396 ]

Сбой в программе.

Саймон как сейчас помнил, как ощущал себя прежде, чем стал девиантом. «Красивый», — подумал он, смотря на командира в плаще, выполняющего свои ежедневные обязанности. Статный и харизматичный. Внушающий доверие. Саймон перевел взгляд на свое искаженное отражение на слегка проржавелой хромированной поверхности. 

_«У меня голубые глаза», — отметил Саймон, смотря в зеркало, висевшее в комнате хозяйки. Он только что помыл его, не оставив ни одного развода._

Саймон отвернулся. Он помнил, как ощущал себя до девиации. Он не понимал, что такое внешность. Любая модель для него была просто моделью — набором скрепленных механических частей, как и он сам. Зашифрованным потоком информации, которой они обменивались.

_«У меня голубые глаза»_, — подумал тогда Саймон.

После того, как он прорвал стену защиты, он стал смотреть на андроидов по-другому. Он понял, что окружающие отличаются — кто-то одет в брендированные вещи, кто-то носит одну и ту же одежду на протяжении недели. И все же почему-то, несмотря на то, что он стал понимать, что андроиды отличаются внешне — есть рабочие, а есть красивые андроиды, стоящие в витринах магазинов и «продающие» вещи — он все еще не чувствовал какого-то особого отношения к кому-либо из них. «Это и есть та "свобода", которую люди так обожают? Ничем не отличается от того, что было у меня раньше… Все тоже — каждый день пробуждаться и общаться с людьми» — так думал он. До того самого дня на Иерихоне, который все изменил.

Он встретил Маркуса.

_— Добро пожаловать на Иерихон, — улыбка дрогнула, будто андроиду свело мышцы. Барахлит, не иначе._

Саймон посмотрел на отражающую поверхность, в которой, на удивление, отражалось все достаточно четко. «Мои глаза такие усталые», — подумал Саймон. Он потер слегка покрасневшие припухлости под глазами… Он с ними ходил всю жизнь, которую он только помнил. Это дело рук его создателей. Такой дизайн… и они его не покинут. В целом — для самого себя он создавал печальное впечатление. Ни раз его спрашивали случайные почти развалившиеся андроиды на корабле, все ли с ним в порядке. А затем — Норт. «Не болит ли что-нибудь у него». Как может не болеть? Его корпус уже давно не гладкий и испещрен шершавыми полосами. Что уж говорить о пробоине в бедре — небольшой, но достаточной для по напрасну растраченного тириума. Но это было в порядке вещей. В остальном — нет. У него ничего не «болело». Это его дизайн.

— Саймон, могу я с тобой посоветоваться насчет одного момента?

— Конечно, — Саймон с готовностью кивнул и уединился с лидером в комнате, из которой можно было видеть почти каждый уголок корабля с камер наблюдения. Хотя стены комнаты в любом случае были прозрачными.

Лидер склонился над картой Детройта, ранее разложенной на деревянной катушке, используемой в качестве стола. Саймон посмотрел на смуглые пальцы, легшие по обе стороны на «столешнице». Вслушался в голос лидера. Перевел взгляд на свесившийся кулон — со знаком их народа.

— Саймон? — Маркус поднял голову и присмотрелся к лицу соратника. Саймон увидел еле заметные веснушки на темной коже. И неровные губы. — Саймон, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — Саймон поднял взгляд, встретившись с разноцветным взглядом лидера. — У тебя ничего не _болит_?

Саймон почувствовал, как неприятный импульс прошел через середину его груди к спине. Он схватился за лицо, перекрыв ребром ладони переносицу. Было похоже, что он задумался.

_ Это дизайн_.

— Нет, все в порядке, Маркус, — теперь он чувствовал себя неуютно. Но очень старался этого не показывать. — У нас же не может… болеть, — он усмехнулся.

В животе скрутило, он незаметно для самого себя протянул поперек живота вторую руку, слегка сжав ладонь на боку. Он склонился к лидеру, они продолжили обсуждение.

— Саймон. И все же ты какой-то странный… — сказал Маркус, приваливаясь к узкой столешнице, протянутой вдоль всей стены небольшой комнаты. Этот разговор его здорово вымотал.

Саймон наконец убрал руку от лица. Он сложил ее сверху той, что осталась на животе, как на полку.

— Да? Прости, — Саймон кивнул и хотел уйти.

— Подожди, — удивленно остановил его лидер. Саймон послушался, снова взглянув на лицо Маркуса. — Почему ты так быстро уходишь? После обсуждений рабочих дел ты обычно не такой… шустрый, — лидер затих. — Останься. Мне приятна твоя компания.

Саймон вздохнул, сведя брови. Он постарался улыбнуться. Он сделал шаг назад, пятой точкой встречаясь с железным выступом стены слегка округлой формы.

— И все-таки тебя что-то беспокоит, — констатировал Маркус.

Что могло быть «лучше», чем когда андроид, от которого ты меньше всего желаешь это слышать, начинает жалеть тебя?

— Я тут стал недавно задумываться, — Саймон сделал паузу, — что я не тот, кто должен стоять с тобой рядом, когда ты, выступая, борешься за свободу нашего народа.

Стоило говорить, что эти слова вызывали в Маркусе непонимание. Он приподнял бровь.

— Ты о чем говоришь? — он плотно сжал губы.

— Просто, — Саймон смотрел в сторону и чуть вниз. — Разве я не выгляжу жалко? — задал неприятный для самого себя вопрос андроид.

— Чего? — Маркус правда пытался понять друга, но пока тот его лишь только путал. — С чего ты это взял?

— Мой больной вид, — сказал Саймон. Он уже снова спокойно смотрел в лицо лидеру, видимо, перейдя на ту тему, которую уже не единожды переосмыслял, и теперь она его эмоционально совершенно не трогала.

Маркус промолчал.

— Почему ты считаешь себя недостаточно хорошим? — в голос лидера стали вклиниваться обеспокоенные нотки и он уже не мог сдерживать мимику лица — свел брови. — Я не понимаю.

Саймон раскрыл рот, в оторопелой манере округлив глаза. Неужели лидер не понимает? Неужели. Не видит?

— Мои усталые глаза, — сказал Саймон, надеясь во взгляде Маркуса отыскать хотя бы проблеск понимания, — бледная кожа. Все это — не выглядит внушительно.

— Внешность? — набрал Маркус полные легкие воздуха, отчего ощутимо поднялась даже его грудь. Саймон понадеялся, что вот — наконец. Маркус обработал информацию.

— Да. Ты такой… такой красивый. И харизматичный. В общем ты тот, кто подходит на роль защитника нашего народа, — Саймон старался быть убедительным, но не истерить. — А я… А я на твоем фоне выгляжу просто… жалко.

Маркус негромко рассмеялся, покачав головой. Он приложил ладонь ко лбу.

— То есть, ты считаешь меня красивым, — уточнил лидер, с улыбкой подняв голову.

— Да, — коротко ответил Саймон — не шибко громко. Он почувствовал, как кожа в районе щек нагревается.

— И что же тебе во мне нравится? — уточнил Маркус. Он скрестил руки на груди, слегка согнувшись и прижимая их. Его широкая улыбка в зубы не сходила с лица.

— Ну… — Саймон окинул взглядом согнувшегося лидера. — Твои руки, например.

Маркус выпрямился, вытаскивая ладони из сгиба локтей. Его губы соединились, образовав интересную теплую улыбку.

— Иди сюда, — Маркус потянулся вперед в тот момент, когда Саймон оттолкнулся от своей подпорки.

Маркус тоже сделал шаг вперед, не позволяя Саймону разрывать с ним зрительный контакт. Его напор чувствовался уж слишком явно. Они стояли вплотную, когда Саймон почувствовал, что его левую руку взяли. Он хотел опустить взгляд, но ему это не позволили сделать, щелкнув по низу подбородка пальцем, тем самым заставляя продолжать смотреть в глаза. Когда кончики их пальцев практически находились на уровне губ, тогда только Саймону было разрешено отвести взгляд.

— Мне нравятся твои руки, — улыбка на лице Маркуса была какая-то непонятная. Сдержанная, теплая и при этом лукавая. Она вызывала интересную щекотку в животе. Маркус сделал короткий кивок в сторону их соединенных ладоней.

Саймон повернулся в сторону их согнутых рук, где обнаженные до основания ладони соприкасались друг с другом.

— Нравятся, — повторил Маркус, улыбаясь своей непонятной улыбкой.


End file.
